


My Favorite Things Part 2

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Rayna - Freeform, commander cullen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about what Lady Trevelyan loves about her Commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things Part 2

Rayna loved the way Cullen walked. He strode around all day in heavy armor, and you could hear every step he took. But not because his boots were so heavy, because he was commanding attention, as a commander should. He looked down, often at reports or observing a flower in the grass. When he looked forward, he always looked like he was on a mission. Like he had some purpose. It was really just that he was strong.

And Rayna could agree, he was STRONG. His shoulders were broad and he was tall. He had been in the order since he was 18, and after years of wielding a sword and heavy sword, he made hoisting something over his head look easy. Rayna could always see his muscles rippling under his shirt when he trained new recruits. She loved to lean up against the wall.

He would look over at times, and flash her a smirk, and when she smiled back, he would blush and go back to training. His ego never got in the way, it seemed. But she knew he had to come off as a leader and not be distracted. He was never mean to the recruits, although he yelled. It was never to bring them down, however, but to be constructive. Soldiers from all over Thedas had come to Skyhold to be a part of the inquisition.

Rayna loved the way Cullen looked at her from across the war table. She didn’t care that she was a noble and that he was from the South Reach. None of that mattered. She was the inquisitor, and he her commander. And even that mattered not. When he talked, it was as if she was the only other person in the room. And though they had disagreed on the strategy for the Inquisition at first, she had come to love that fact that he was not hesitant to combat her opinions. He kept her grounded.

At night, when they were alone, and the light was sparse, Rayna loved to look into Cullen’s golden eyes in the candlelight. They shone like a lion’s eyes on the hunt. And that’s what he was. A lion, and she his lioness. They fit like a glove. She loved the look at the scar on his lip when they were nose to nose with each other, and she loved to kiss it even more. His hands, though calloused and rough, always knew how to touch her. Whether it be lovingly or something more.

When Cullen slept, Rayna stayed beside him, feeling his chest move up and down, to know watch for the nightmares. Some nights were better than others. Some nights, Cullen woke up in a hot sweat, not knowing where he was, ready to fight Rayna. She would grab his face and look at him until he calmed down. He always apologized, but she knew it wasn’t his fault.

But Rayna’s favorite part about Cullen, was how he woke up and say “My love.”


End file.
